The Perfect Wedding
by CSIfan8686
Summary: It's Sara's wedding day. A follow on from The Perfect Proposal. It's fluff but I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R, let me know what you think.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.

**The Perfect Wedding**

**Sara's P.O.V**

"Sara." shouts Cath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I sniff. "I can't help it. I've never imagined that I could be this happy." I say as I dab at my eyes with I tissue.

I can't believe this is happening. Me, Sara Sidle getting married. To the only person in world who loves me and knows me. I mean...really knows me. He always knows what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. To be honest, I didn't think that true love existed. I thought it was a feeling made up for fairytales. But now I know, I know what it feels like to love and to be loved.

"Here, let me sort out your make-up, you concentrate on your breathing." says Cath smiling.

I look into her eyes and smile. "Thanks Cath, for everything. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye but...you're an amazing friend." I whisper and I notice her trying to hold back her tears.

"Now look what you've done." she cries as she tries to dab her tears away.

As Cath sorts out her make-up and finishes with mine, I stare at myself in the full length mirror and smile. My slimline, champagne coloured floor length gown is sprinkled with gems and crystals, fits me perfectly, hugging all the right places. I have my hair pinned up with barrel curls hanging loose around my face and a glittering tiara to help keep it in style. The tiara belongs to Cath, she gave it to me as my 'something borrowed'. My 'something old' is a gold chain around my neck, my 'something new' is a pair of diamond drop earrings off my husband to be and I'm wearing a baby blue silk and lace garter for my 'something blue'. I wasn't going to bother with this tradition but Cath forced me into it. In her words she said "Oh come on Sara, I'm your bridesmaid and I'm going to make sure you do things right. Just because you're getting married in a Little White Chapel, it doesn't mean you can skip traditions. Hen party included." I must admit though...my Hen party was fun, what I can remember anyway. I spent last night having a girlie night with Cath, Lindsey, Mandy, Wendy and a few bottles of wine. While my fiancé spent the night with the guys. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's time ladies." calls the best man as he enters the room. "Oh...I...wow, Sara you look stunning."

"Thanks Warrick" I whisper as I blush.

"Excuse me?" asks Cath smiling.

"You look stunning too Cath. As always." he says as he gives us both a kiss. He's not lying, Cath does look good. I allowed her to pick her own bridesmaid dress, as long as she picked a soft blue. She made a good choice, it's floor length, backless and fitted. It's so Cath. Actually, I hope she takes some of the attention away from me.

"You ready?" asks Warrick.

"I'm ready, I just need Jim." I reply.

"He's here, ready and waiting." he says.

"Come on sweetie. It's your time to shine." she says as she wipes some stray tears away.

I take one last look in the mirror, take a deep breath and collect my bouquet of blue roses. The same colour as Cath's dress and the single rose I received when he proposed to me. I step out of the small room and head towards Jim while Warrick makes his way down the isle to his place next to the groom. When Jim looks at me, I see his eyes fill with tears. "Stunning." he says as he chokes back his tears.

"Thanks." I whisper as I take his arm and wait for my queue. I stand waiting patiently, looking through the curtain into the chapel. I can see my CSI family and some others from the lab and LVPD. I'm so happy but so nervous.

"You nervous?" asks Cath.

"Petrified." I reply.

"Why? What of?" asks Jim as he strokes my hand.

"The thought of walking down the isle with all those eyes on me. I hate being centre of attention." I say.

"You'll be fine" whispers Cath as soft music starts to play and she heads through the curtain, down the isle to the alter.

Jim can feel me start to shake. "You can do it Sara, it's a fifteen second walk. Give it all you've got." he says as he take hold of my hand. I hear my music start and take hold of Jim's arm as he whispers "Lets get this show on the road." He starts to walk forward and tugs my arm to pull me along. As I step through the curtain, I hear the whole chapel gasp. I notice my grooms step falter slightly as he looks back at me and I see Warrick put his arm around his shoulder to steady him. My eyes lock with my soon to be husbands, and I see and feel everything he's ever felt for me. My heart flutters causing me to stumble. Jim quickly hold on to me tighter to keep me upright and to stop me from falling. I'm finding it hard to tear my eyes away from him but if I want to stay standing I have to look somewhere else. I manage to look at Warrick and he beams at me, then I look to Cath who's crying again. We finally make it to the alter and I kiss Jim on the the cheek as he hands me over to the groom, who's looking at me with love and passion. "You're beautiful." he says as his eyes fill with tears.

"So are you." I whisper as he takes both my hands and kisses them. Everyone sits down and the registrar starts the ceremony. We stand staring into each others eyes the whole time the registrars talking. I just can't take my eyes off him. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and baby blue tie. He kisses my hands again as he turns to me and starts his vows.

" Sara, I love you so much. I've loved you since the day I met you. I never thought it was possible for me to love anyone, until I met you. I know it took me a little while to open my heart and give it to you but I promise that it now fully belongs to you and only you. I promise that I will never hurt you. I promise that I will protect you and I promise that I will love you with every single heartbeat." he says as he places the gold and platinum band on my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Sara, if you can now recite your vows." says the registrar.

"Gil, I'd never known what love was until I met you. I hadn't had the best start in life, but when I met you I saw the light. Although we started out as friends, I knew we'd be together one day and that gave me the strength to carry on. You're my hero, my best friend and my soul mate. My love for you is infinite, I was born to love you and I promise I will show you how much I love every single day until my last breath." I choke out as tears stream down my cheeks. "With this ring, I thee wed." I sniff as I place a thicker, matching band on his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." says the registrar, smiling at Gil.

Gil looks at me and smiles as he brushes my tears away with his thumb. He leans in and softly kisses my lips. It's a smooth, clean kiss and the most magical kiss I've ever had. It causes my knees to go weak and I stumble as Gil wraps his arms around me to keep me up.

Behind the chapel is a small, tranquil garden with fountains and features and we all head out to have photos taken. After about twenty minutes of posing for the camera, everyone says their goodbyes, leaving only my CSI family outside the chapel.

"Griss, Sara, we have something for you." says Cath as the whole team walks over to us. "We were going to give it to you later at the party but we're all too excited." she says as she hands us an envelope. I take it and open it and start to cry a little. Gil takes it from me and has a closer look and he's speechless.

"We all pitched in." says Greg.

"Seven night Caribbean cruise, all inclusive." smiles Nick.

"But..." I stutter.

"Don't worry about work, I've cleared the time off with Ecklie. He even chipped in." Cath says. "Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Gil stutters.

"Wow...you guys. Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything." I say as I wipe away my tears and go around hugging everyone while Gil does the same.

A few minutes later a limousine arrives to drive us around the city and take us home. We say our goodbyes and step into the limo, knowing that we'll see everyone in a few hours at our party. We settle in our seats and Gil pops open a bottle of champagne.

"I love you Mrs Grissom." he whispers as he hands me a champagne flute.

"I love you Mr Grissom." I whisper back as we lean into each other and share another kiss as husband and wife.

**The End**


End file.
